Winter in Honnō City
by deltat14191318
Summary: A blizzard is coming to Honno City and everyone is trying to get inside. Ryuko has collapsed and Uzu is the one to watch over her. Winter AU.
1. Chapter 1: Blizzard

Winter in Honnō City

_Early Morning..._

In Mako's house, everyone was fast asleep. Until...

Mako: Ryuko! Ryuko! Wake up!

Ryuko: Jeez... What's the matter, Mako?!

Mako: (getting dressed) We need to get to school now! Get Senketsu and let's go!

Ryuko: Why?!

Mako: Because today, there is supposed to be a huge blizzard coming! that's why we need to get to school right now!

Ryuko: Even if it's too early?

Mako: Yes! Come on! Hurry up!

Ryuko: Okay, okay! Senketsu, let's go!

Senketsu: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mako: Wow... It's snowing hard!

Ryuko: Yeah... I can't see a damn thing!

Senketsu: Me, either!

Mako: But, we need to get to school before the blizzard hits! We can't stand here and get frozen to death!

Ryuko: Right! (coughing)

Mako: Is something wrong?

Ryuko: Nothing. Just a cough.

Senketsu: Are you sure?

Ryuko: Yes. (coughing)

Mako: Well, you don't look fine to me.

Ryuko: I'm fine. Don't wo... (falls down)

Mako: (gasps) Ryuko! Ryuko! Are you okay?! Please get up! Please?!

Ryuko: Mako...

Mako: Yes?!

Ryuko: Get... help... I... can't... stand up...

Mako: Don't worry! I'll get you some help! (running) Please hold on! I'll get help as soon as possible!

Ryuko: Right...

Senketsu: Ryuko...

Ryuko: Sorry, Senketsu... I... don't know... what happened... exactly...

Senketsu: It's okay. Just hold on while Mako get help.

Ryuko: I'll try.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mako: HELP! HELP! SOMEONE, HELP! SOMETHING BAD HAD HAPPENED TO RYUKO! PLEASE HELP! (panting)

Uzu: Mako?

Mako: Uzu!

Uzu: What are you doing? You need to be in school before that blizzard hit.

Mako: I know! But, Ryuko needs help! She just collapsed and can't stand up! I need help as soon as possible before she dies from hypothermia! And I won't let that happen!

Uzu: Ryuko's in danger? I'll help!

Mako: Really?!

Uzu: Really. Show me where she is.

Mako: Okay! Follow me! (running to Ryuko's location)

Uzu: Right. (following Mako)

_With Ryuko..._

Senketsu: Your condition is getting worse! I hope Mako had find some help!

Ryuko: I know... I think... I'm gonna...

Senketsu: Don't think of that. I know you'll be helped.

Ryuko: Thanks, Senketsu. (closes eyes)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mako: Ryuko!

Ryuko: Hm?

Mako: She's there!

Uzu: Ryuko!

Mako: (kneels down) Ryuko! I found help!

Ryuko: (panting)

Uzu: She's not responding! Her body is pinkish-red! She's having hypothermia!

Mako: What?!

Uzu: Don't worry, Ryuko! (takes off jack and wraps it around Ryuko's whole body) We'll take to the Honnouji Academy! Let's get going!

Mako: Right! Hang on, Ryuko!

Ryuko: (panting heavily)

_At Honnouji Academy..._

Satsuki: Everyone, get inside! The blizzard is almost here!

The crowd of students (from No-Stars to Two-Stars) was running to the doors.

Nonon: Where's the rest of them?!

Hoka: Maybe staying home?

Ira: Very reasonable!

Nonon: Right.

Uzu: Lady Satsuki!

Satsuki: Huh?

Nonon: There's the wild monkey!

Ira: And who is he carrying?

Mako: Please, don't close the doors yet!

Satsuki: What's wrong?

Uzu: It's Ryuko. She's very cold. And she's not responding.

Mako: We come here as soon as possible!

Satsuki: What?

Uzu: Please help her. Her temperature is falling down fast.

Satsuki: All right. Bring her to the Nurse's Office!

Uzu: Okay.

Nonon: I hope she's going to be okay.

Hoka: Right.


	2. Chapter 2: Uzu's Watch

Uzu's Watch

Mako explains to Satsuki and the others what happened.

Nonon: My, I guess even Ryuko can't handle the cold.

Ira: And you did the right thing by getting some help, Mako!

Mako: Thanks! But, what's going to happened to Ryuko?!

Satsuki: She needs to rest to regain her strength.

Mako: That's good.

Satsuki: Now Nonon, please make some hot chocolate for everyone, including Ryuko.

Nonon: Okay!

Satsuki: Ira, bring some warm blankets for Ryuko.

Ira: I'm on it!

Satsuki: Hoka, please warm up the bath for Ryuko.

Hoka: I'll do that right away.

The three do what Satsuki had said.

Uzu: And what about me?

Satsuki: You'll be watching over Ryuko until she's awake.

Uzu: Okay.

Mako: And me?!

Satsuki: You'll be in the classroom and may visit her during some free time.

Mako: Thank you! I'll take this job seriously! Bye! (leaves to her classroom)

Uzu: I'll stay by Ryuko's side. (leaves)

Satsuki: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Nurse's Office..._

Uzu: Jeez... Come on, Ryuko. I know you can open your eyes. Please?

Ryuko: (sleeping heavily)

Uzu: (sighs) It's no use. I don't know what to do. (holds Ryuko's hand) (thinking) Come on. Please wake up. Please. I need you.

Ryuko: I-I-It's s-so c-c-c-cold.

Uzu: (gasps) Ryuko! You're awake!

Ryuko: What h-happened.

Uzu: You were passed out by the cold. Good thing Mako find me and take you to the Nurse's Office.

Ryuko: The Nurse's Office?

Uzu: Yes. We're at the Nurse's Office.

Ryuko: Oh...

Uzu: But, you need to get some rest. You need to regain your strength. Okay?

Ryuko: Okay. And Uzu?

Uzu: Yes?

Ryuko: I'm sorry for making you and Mako worried about me.

Uzu: No need for that. As long as you're safe, that's all we need.

Ryuko: R-R-Right... (falls asleep)

Uzu: (chuckling) Ryuko...


	3. Chapter 3: Ryuko's Long Recovery Begins

Ryuko's Long Recovery Begins

Nonon: Here you go! Some hot chocolate!

Uzu: Thanks, Nonon.

Nonon: You're welcome! I'll put these on top of the table!

Nonon puts the hot chococlates on top of the table and leaves the room.

Uzu: Ryuko.

Ryuko: (opens eyes) Yeah?

Uzu: Nonon had made us some hot chocolate for the winter.

Ryuko: That's so nice of her.

Uzu: Yeah. I'll get yours.

Uzu gives the hot chocolate to Ryuko.

Ryuko: My hands.. are numb...

Uzu: Be careful not to spill. (grabs Ryuko's hot chocolate)

Together: Huh? Uh...

Uzu: Sorry about that...

Ryuko: That's okay. I don't mind at all.

Uzu: (blushes slightly) Really?

Ryuko: Really. (gives a sad smile) (drinks hot coco) It's pretty good.

Uzu: Yeah.

They both drinks the hot chocolate while the wind was blowing hard.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Uzu: Hey, Ryuko.

Ryuko: Yeah?

Uzu: Is it okay if I massage your hands?

Ryuko: Um, sure.

Uzu starts massaging Ryuko's hands.

Ryuko: Ow...

Uzu: Does that hurt?

Ryuko: Yeah.

Uzu: I'll do it as gently as possible. Okay?

Ryuko: Okay.

Uzu keeps massaging her fingers until it starts getting warm.

Uzu: Better?

Ryuko: Better. Thanks.

Uzu: You're welcome.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ira knocks on the door.

Ira: Uzu!

Uzu: (opens door) Oh, Ira. Did you get the blankets?

Ira: Yes! Here's the blankets! How is Ryuko?!

Uzu: She's doing okay. But, she's still cold.

Ira: I hope she has a great recovery!

Uzu: Right.

Ira leaves.

Uzu: Ryuko, Ira has brought you some warm blankets.

Ryuko: Thanks. I need it.

Uzu: Right.

Uzu puts the blankets over her.

Ryuko: What about you?

Uzu: I'll be fine.

Ryuko: Are you su...? (coughing)

Uzu: Ryuko? Ryuko!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: (panting)

Uzu: What should I do?! I know! (grabs water bottle) Here! Drink this!

Ryuko drinks the water bottle.

Ryuko: Huh? What happened?

Uzu: You were coughing.

Ryuko: Oh, sorry.

Uzu: That's okay. Just get some sleep.

Ryuko: Okay. (falls asleep)

Uzu: Whew... She has a long way to recover. (kisses Ryuko on the head) But, I know she'll get better soon. (falls asleep) (thinking) I just need to be patient.


	4. Chapter 4: Mako's Visit

Mako's Visit

Sukuyo: My, I feel bad for Ryuko!

Barazoro: Me, too! (crying)

Mataro: I'll miss Boss! (crying)

Everyone was crying, including their dog.

Mako: Don't worry! Today, I'm gonna visit her at the Nurse's Office! So, you can all come with me!

Barazoro: All right!

Mataro: Yeah!

Sukuyo: Than, I'll make her favorite!

Mako: Right! Than, she'll be much better!

Everyone: Yeah!

Mako: Let's get going!

Everyone: To Ryuko!

Barazoro drives the van to Honnouji Academy.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Senketsu?

Senketsu: Yes?

Ryuko: I'm sorry I make go through this.

Senketsu: It's alright. It's not your fault.

Ryuko: Right. But, it's so cold.

Senketsu: I know. That blizzard is really blowing.

Ryuko: Yeah. I hope everyone is safe.

Senketsu: Right. Just get some rest and you'll be fine.

Ryuko: Okay... (takes nap)

Mako: Ryuko!

Ryuko: (sits up) Huh?! Mako?!

Mako: That's right! It's your best friend, Mako! (hugs Ryuko tightly)

Ryuko: Mako... I... can't... breathe...

Mako: Oops! Sorry, Ryuko!

Ryuko: that's all right. (chuckling)

Mako: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: You brought your whole family?

Mako: That's right!

Barazoro: How are you feeling?! Better?!

Ryuko: Just a little...

Sukuyo: That's good! I brought your favorite food, croquettes!

Ryuko: Thanks.

Sukuyo: You're welcome! Anything for you!

Barazoro: Yeah!

Ryuko: (chuckles) (coughing)

Mataro: Something wrong?!

Ryuko: It's just a cough...

Sukuyo: Well, get some rest, dear.

Ryuko; Right...

Mako: Don't worry! You see, I also have a cold least year.

Ryuko: You did?

Suyuko: Yes. We took extra care of her for weeks until she got better.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Barazoro: So, as a doctor, I recommend you to stay in bed and rest!

Ryuko: Right. But, does it get like this?

Barazoro: Only once a year, on winter.

Suyuko: The blizzard will become worser and worser as the year passed.

Mataro: Yeah! And the temperature gets down really fast!

Mako: Like Sonic the Hedgehog! **(Video Game reference)**

Ryuko: Oh...

Barazoro: But, we need to go before this blizzard get any colder!

Everyone: Bye! (leaving)

Ryuko: Bye... (coughing)

Senketsu: They're right. Get some rest, Ryuko, and drink some water.

Ryuko: Okay, Senketsu. (falls asleep)


	5. Chapter 5: Honnouji Blackout

Honnouji Blackout

_Morning..._

It was still snowing hard today. Everyone was inside the Honnouji Academy. Suddenly...

Everyone: huh?!

Student A: The power is out!

Student B: No!

Student C: This is a catastrophe!

Aikuro: Calm down. It's only a blackout.

Students: Blackout!

Ira: That's right! (enters classroom) The strong wind had cut all the wires of Honno City! So, Lady Satsuki wants to inform me that everyone needs to be inside their classrooms at all times! You are not allowed to go to the hallways! You'll be disciplined if I catch you in the hallways! Also, good thing this is morning! Because if this was nighttime, you'll all be afraid of the dark! Got that?!

Students: Yes!

Ira: Good! Now, I'm watching you! (leaves classroom)

Mako: (thinking) What about Ryuko?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Shit... It's a blackout...

Senketsu: Yes. The wind had cut all the wires in Honno City.

Ryuko: But, what about Uzu? He's in the bathroom with Hoka to warm me up a bath. I must...

Senketsu: No!

Ryuko: Huh?

Senketsu: You can't go! You're still weak due to the cold.

Ryuko: But...

Senketsu: No "buts"! You need rest!

Ryuko: (growls) I don't care what you say. I need to get to Uzu. (starts walking)

Senketsu: Please understand! You need rest!

Ryuko: I don't need it.

Senketsu: Please. stop this!

Ryuko: No. I must warn Uzu and you're not stopping me.

Senketsu: Stop!

Ryuko: (shakes head) (coughing)

Ryuko keeps walking to Uzu.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Uzu: Jeez... A blackout...

Hoka: That's right. The wind had cut all of the wires in Honno City.

Uzu: Shit. Shut off the water.

Hoka: Right. (shuts off water)

Uzu: I'm going back to Ryuko to see if she's okay.

Hoka: Right. Be careful.

Uzu: I know that. (leaves bathroom)

_In the Hallways..._

Uzu: Hm... Where is the Nurse's Office again? This way or that way? Um...

Ryuko: (moans)

Uzu: Huh?! Ryuko?!

Ryuko: Uzu... I need to wa... (collapses)

Uzu: (grabs Ryuko) Got you. Did you walk all away here?

Ryuko: Yes...

Uzu: Why?

Ryuko: (panting) Because... I need to warn you... about the blackout...

Uzu: You don't have to do that. I already know. Let's get back to the Nurse's Office.

Ryuko: Okay.

They go back to the Nurse's Office.

Senketsu: I told you.

Ryuko: Shut up, Senketsu...


	6. Chapter 6: The Big Storm

The Big Storm

The blizzard was getting worse and everyone was afraid that something bad could happen to them.

Aikuro: (thinking) Uh-oh. This is bad.

Students: The windows! It's breaking! (screams)

Than, the windows breaks and everyone was scared and trying to get something warm.

Ira: Everyone! Here is some blankets and jackets! Put them on!

Everyone, including Mako, put on the blankets and jackets.

Ira: Now, I need all of you to go home early! This storm is getting worse!

Students: Okay!

All the students runs to the door.

Uzu: Jeez... This storm is getting worse! Ryuko, I'll find a warm place for you!

Ryuko: Please... Take me... To Mako's... House...

Uzu: Okay. If that's what you want, I'll take to there. Just hold on.

Ryuko: Okay... (coughing)

Uzu starts walking to Mako's house, with Ryuko in his arms. Ryuko was covered in Uzu's jacket and the blankets.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mako: Uzu!

Uzu: Mako! You should be at home!

Mako: I know! But, how's Ryuko?!

Uzu: She's doing a little better. But, we need to be at your house. Could you take me there?

Mako: Okay! Follow me!

Uzu: Right!

They headed to Mako's house.

_At Mako's House..._

Mako: Mom! Dad! Mataro!

Everyone: Mako! Uzu! Ryuko!

Mako: We came home early!

Uzu: So, could I put her to bed?

Sukuyo: Yes. Her room is straight down, to your right.

Uzu: Thanks.

Barazoro: Also, you should stay here!

Uzu: Why?

Suyuko: Because of this storm. We don't want you to catch a cold.

Barazoro: Yeah!

Uzu: Okay. thanks for your kindness.

Mataro: You're welcome! Just don't do anything dirty!

Mako: mataro! (hits him in the head)

Mataro: Ow!

Mako: Hmph!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: (panting heavily)

Uzu: (thinking) Ryuko... Please get better...

Ryuko: Uzu.

Uzu: Huh?

Ryuko: Thank you... for taking care... of me...

Uzu: Of course. I can't leave by your side.

Ryuko: (smiles) Right.

Uzu: (blushes) (chuckling)

Suyuko: Hey, Uzu.

Uzu: Yes?

Suyuko: You must be hungry, right?

Uzu: Yes, I am.

Suyuko: Than, you should try my croquettes!

Uzu: Croquettes?

Suyuko: These are Ryuko's favorites! I always have secret ingredients in it! Please, try it.

Uzu: Um, sure. Hm... (eats croquette)

Suyuko: Well?

Uzu: It's pretty good.

Sukuyo: I know you will like it. Here's some for Ryuko. Please don't eat it all.

Uzu: I won't.

Suyuko: (chuckling) (leaves room)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Uzu: Hey, Ryuko. Are you hungry?

Ryuko: Yeah.

Uzu: Here. (feeds Ryuko croquettes)

Ryuko: Thanks.

Uzu: No problem.

Ryuko: Uzu?

Uzu: Yeah?

Ryuko: Do you have frostbite?

Uzu: Why did you ask?

Ryuko: It's just, you carry me all over here without a coat or jacket. Could you check? Please?

Uzu: Sure.

Uzu checks everywhere in body until...

Uzu: Ow...

Ryuko: What's wrong?

Uzu: My arm...

Ryuko: Your arm?

Uzu: It hurts... a lot...

Ryuko: Let me check.

Ryuko looks at Uzu's arm and saw a black spot on his left arm.

Ryuko: You did have frostbite. It's all my fault.

Uzu: It's not.

Ryuko: But...

Uzu: (shakes head) No... I know it's not your fault.

Ryuko: P-Prove it.

Uzu: I will. (kisses Ryuko on the cheek)

Ryuko: Huh? (thinking) He's kissing me on the cheek. So warm.

Uzu: (stops) See?

Ryuko: (smiles) Yeah. Thank you... Uzu...

Uzu: (hugs Ryuko) (chuckling slightly) You're welcome, Ryuko.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Night... _

Everyone was sleeping, including Ryuko and Uzu, who are sleeping next to each other.

Together: (sleeping)

Ryuko: (grunting)

Uzu: Ryuko? What's wrong?

Ryuko: (crying) D-Dad...

Uzu: Ryuko... (thinking) She's having a nightmare. I should comfort her. (hugs Ryuko) Sh... It's alright, Ryuko... Everything is fine. Please don't cry. Okay?

Ryuko: (crying) Okay.

Uzu: There, there. Sh...

Ryuko: (whimpering)

Uzu: (smiles slightly) (kisses Ryuko on the lips)

Ryuko: Hm? (blushes harshly) (thinking) I can't believe it... He's kissing me on the lips... I never felt like this...

Uzu: (stops) (hugs Ryuko)

They return to sleep as Uzu hugs Ryuko in a comforting way and the wind holloring.


	7. Chapter 7: The Storm Ends

The Storm Ends

_The Next Day..._

Uzu: Good morning, Ryuko.

Ryuko: Good morning.

Uzu: Hm... How are you feeling?

Ryuko: (stands up) I feel great! My cold is gone!

Uzu: (touches her head) Yeah, you're right! You're cold is done!

Ryuko: Now, I'm back on action! I can kick somebody's ass!

Uzu: Right!

Together: (laughing)

Mako: Ryuko! (hugs Ryuko) You're better!

Ryuko: I know! I'm feeling better than ever!

Mako: And the blizzard had stop!

Uzu: Really?

Mataor: Yeah! Check it out!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Barazoro: So pretty!

Suyuko: Yeah!

Mako: Wow~!

Ryuko and Senketsu: (wearing Senketsu) Beautiful!

Uzu: Yeah!

Mako: Now, let's get to school! (running)

Ryuko: Wait for us! (running)

Uzu: Yeah! (running)

Sukuyo: Good luck!

Barazoro: Yeah!

Everyone: (laughing)

**THE END...**


End file.
